


bubbles

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hot Tub, Implied Sexual Content, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Regis and his lover relax in the hot tub.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Regis moans as the bubbling water surrounds him, the intense heat from the hot tub and the jets against his back soothing his sore muscles, his beleaguered bones, offering him an overwhelming sense of comfort, therapy for the battered flesh that channels the Crystal’s power. It seeps down into his very being, washing away the stress of the day, the responsibilities, the pointless political squabbling. It wipes his mind and sends him into a loose-limbed state that borders on drug-induced catharsis. Gods, a soak in his private hot tub is _just_ the thing he needed today. 

The _other_ overwhelming sensation is, of course, his lover, dressed in a sparkly pink one piece that hugs her plush curves _just_ so, tied in the front in three neat bows, showing off teasing triangles of that luscious, smooth skin that only Regis gets to enjoy. She’s straddling his lap with those thick thighs that Regis can’t stop touching, rocking forward against him and rubbing her breasts up and down his lean chest. Her head is buried in the crook of his neck, and Regis knows that he’ll have to wear high collars for at least a week, but he makes no move to interrupt her. 

Not when her ministrations are going straight to his groin. Not when Regis has such a vast expanse of soft femininity to squeeze and hold and touch and kiss, not when she’s _deliberately_ rocking her core against his throbbing cock that’s trapped in the stupid tiny Speedo Clarus had gifted him for his birthday. All Regis can do is hold on for dear, sweet life as his star increases her speed, the frottage and the heat and the debauchery of it all propelling him to a very quick and sticky end. 

Regis throws his head back and _moans,_ his lover’s weight the only thing keeping him from floating into space, keeping him grounded on Eos as he comes in his swimsuit like a horny adolescent. He feels her trail her hand down his water-wrinkled skin and cup his crotch, her palm settling between their bodies to help milk the king for all he’s worth. Somewhere, distantly, Regis hears the chimes of his lover’s laughter as he begins to come down, even more boneless and sated than before, the evidence of his desperation blending in with the frothy white of the jacuzzi jets. 

“Do you feel better,” his sweet woman slurs against his hot skin as she stills her hand and brings it back up to circle his neck. 

“Yes,” Regis somehow manages. He blinks his tired eyes open, still seeing stars at the edges. “You are too good to me, my star.” 

__________ sits up and stares him in the eye. She gazes at him with such affection that Regis doesn’t know how one person can contain it all. “Your pleasure is my pleasure.” She says it so imply, as though Regis is a child being told that the sky is blue. 

Regis gives her a lopsided grin and slides his hands from the top of her thighs to her ass and squeezes hard—in one swift motion, he uses the weightlessness of the water to life his lover up and set her on the edge of the hot tub, prodding her to spread those curvy thighs so he can stare directly at the thin strip of pink iridescent fabric that’s covering her core. 

“Allow me,” Regis says, and pulls her bathing suit to the side. 

Later, they’re arm in arm, in matching flip-flops with fluffy black towels thrown around their shoulders, water-logged and wrinkled all to hell. Regis can’t help but smirk as he hobbles down the hallway back to his chambers with his love, letting the glaives standing guard get a good look at his rear: _Royal Pain in the Ass_ , the Speedo says, in shiny gold letters. He'll have to remember to thank Clarus later; having an orgasm in the tight silky suit was more pleasurable than he’d initially imagined. 


End file.
